1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastening apparatus for use in the construction industry, and specifically to a fastener for securing fixtures having a hole therethrough to a surface having a hole therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the current practice in the construction industry to utilize the toggle bolts to secure fixtures, such as lighting fixtures to a ceiling or wall.
The typical toggle bolt comprises a bolt, a nut, and two spring biased wings surrounding the nut. These wings are collapsible in one direction only. This allows the nut and wing assembly to be inserted through a hole in the wall or ceiling.
In operation, the bolt is connected to the nut and wing assembly. Next a hole is drilled in the surface large enough to accommodate the collapsed wing and nut assembly. This assembly is inserted in the hole. The spring biases the wings outward, preventing the removal of the wing and nut assembly through the drilled hole. Finally, the bolt is tightened as desired.
Toggle bolts are necessary when the installer of a fixture does not have access to both sides of the surface. This is often the case in housing construction, where most walls are made of two layers of wallboard nailed over a wooden frame. Rarely does the installer of a fixture have access to both sides of a piece of wallboard.
Moreover, the wallboard is not sturdy enough to accept and hold a wood screw. The installer may attach a fixture plate by driving wood screws into the studs where possible. However, these studs are rarely located where the fixture is required. Accordingly, toggle bolts are almost always used to install fixtures in ceilings and walls of structures.
Toggle bolts are relatively expensive compared to other fastening devices, such as bolts, and screws. They are also relatively time consuming to install.